Colitis-associated cancer (CAC) is a prototype for inflammation-associated tumor development. Inflammatory bowel disease patients show a high incidence of CAC. There are several mouse models for CAC with which to explore the link between inflammation and cancer. This project was recently initiated and is limited in scope. In FY 2013 we have established a colitis and CAC model and have begun to explore the role of components of the NF-kB system in the ensuing inflammation and the development of tumors. We have set up various assays to measure parameters of inflammation and tumorigenesis and we have begun to explore ways to determine the cell type in which the NF-kB components under investigation play critical roles in these processes. We are making use of genetically altered mice that are also being interrogated in other disease contexts and in defense of pathogens, as described in a related project (Functions and Mechanisms of NF-kB Factors and their Regulators).